Mo-Marisol Relationship
The relationship between Mo Mashkour and Marisol Lewis is known as Marimo (Mari'sol/'Mo), or less commonly Morisol '('Mo/Ma'risol'). It began in the eleventh season of Degrassi. Relationship History Overview Though they initially disliked each other in Smash Into You (1) when they were paired up for the Model UN event, they became a couple after kissing each other in Smash Into You (2). Marisol had originally told friends, Katie and Drew that she did not want to work with Mo, and complained that he seemed to have a crush on her which she said was embarassing. Each time Mo tried talking to her about their work, she would shut him down. Tired of her attitude, Mo stuck his gum in Marisol's hair, for which he later apologized. After working as a team, the two confessed feelings for one another and began a relationship. Season 11 In Don't Panic (1), Marisol tells Katie that Mo isn't serious competition for student council because he's size "Triple XL." In Don't Panic (2), Marisol and Mo both lose the presidential election to Katie. In Smash Into You (1), Marisol goes to visit Katie in the hospital and sees the many get-well gifts she received from Drew, and feels slightly jealous of her best friend's relationship. She apparently begins to feel a sense of loneliness as she comments how nice it must be for Katie to have a boyfriend who loves her so much. Marisol's spirits are raised when Katie brings up the possibility that she could be set up with an attractive, single guy as her partner for Model UN. However, Marisol is instantly displeased when Mr. Perino assigns Mo Mashkour as her partner. Her shallowness and superficiality causes her to be unhappy with this arrangement. As Mo and Marisol work together and pitch ideas for their project, they act rudely towards each other. Mo takes it a step further and sneakily sticks a piece of gum in Marisol's hair. When she and Drew visit Katie again at the hospital, Marisol complains to them about her troubles with her new partner. Instead of catering to her shallowness, Drew and Katie insist that Mo likes Marisol and she should, therefore, get into the "Mo-mance" as Drew teasingly suggests. Marisol claims to be repulsed at such an idea. In Smash Into You (2), Mo apologizes for putting gum in Marisol's hair, she accepts his apology and agrees to meet him in the media immersion lab later. When Mo walks away, Marisol complains to Drew about the crush that she believes Mo is developing on her and states that she's going to reject him very bluntly. So, she meets Mo in the media immersion lab where he tells her that he likes the idea she had for Model UN but he took it a step further. He plays music and sings a song that he wrote relating to their project. Marisol is impressed and she joins in the chorus, singing along with Mo. She even adds a short freestyle rap to it which amuses them both. Marisol is suddenly feeling a connection to Mo and she assumes that he's interested in her as well. Later on, Marisol confesses to Mo that she likes him but he shocks her with a revelation of his own; he does not ''have a crush on her. This upsets Marisol as she is mortified that he would reject her after she put aside her shallow ways to express genuine interest in him. She retorts "screw you" and walks away, discouraged. Later on, Marisol is seen in the student council room telling Katie (via cellular phone) that she was wrong all along about Mo having a crush on her. Katie immediately detects a sense of disappointment on Marisol's part, so she questions her. Before Marisol could answer, Mo enters the room and she promptly hangs up on Katie. Mo informs Marisol that their project was the winner in Model UN. He also tells her that the reason he didn't have a crush on her is because he thought that a beautiful, popular girl like Marisol would be out of his league; therefore, he didn't bother. Marisol smiles as she assures him that she thinks leagues are stupid. Having come to an understanding, Mo and Marisol share a kiss. In' Hollaback Girl (1), Marisol and Mo are holding hands in the hallway. Mo seems to be more enthusiastic about their relationship than she is. She confirms to him they aren't "official" quite yet and therefore, they must tone down the PDA, which prompts him to ask Jake Martin for advice. As a more experienced dater, Jake convinces Mo to take Marisol out on a date. So, Mo later takes her to The Dot and behaves like a complete gentleman, intending for it to be their first date. However, when she implies that The Dot would be a cheap first date, Mo lies and tells her he is taking her for an extravagant date that Saturday. Marisol is instantly ecstatic as she thinks Mo is "spoiling" her which makes him nervous because he isn't sure how he's going to pull it off. In '''Hollaback Girl (2), Mo is frustrated, so he confides in Jake about a huge mistake he made promising Marisol a date that he cannot afford. As a solution, Jake asks him to help him with a paint job and he'd give him half of the profit; Mo agrees. Unfortunately, Mo feels shut down even further when Marisol cancels their date for the weekend and tells him it's none of his business when he questions her. Later on, while Mo is helping Jake paint, three attractive women walk into the building and they, right away, assume that they are strippers. In attempt to make Marisol jealous, Mo asks Jake to take pictures of him with the strippers. Mo posts the pictures on twitter, confident that Marisol will see them and get jealous. The next day at school, Mo sees Marisol sitting against her locker with tears running down her face. Concerned, Mo sits down next to her and states that he just expected her to get mad, not cry. Marisol is confused until Mo tells her about the pictures with the strippers that he posted on twitter. Mo quickly realizes that he told on himself because Marisol didn't even see the pictures. In fact, she was crying because her best friend, Katie, is being sent to rehab to battle with her painkiller addiction. Marisol was already upset about what's happening to Katie but hearing about Mo taking pictures with strippers merely adds insult to injury. So, she walks away from him, angrily. Later on that night, a gloomy-looking Marisol is studying at the Dot when Mo walks in and apologizes to her. He also asks how Katie is doing. Although Marisol was supposed to keep it confidential, she tells Mo about Katie anyway. She also adds that she's feeling sad because she has to take Katie's place as student council president when they were supposed to be a team. To show her that he's there for her, Mo takes Marisol's hand and holds it gently. For the first time in a while, Marisol smiles and tells Mo that this is why she likes him...because he just wants to hold her hand. In In the Cold, Cold Night (1), Marisol and Mo are seen planning school activities together. Fiona and Imogen walk in to bother Marisol, but she has Mo escort them out of the student council meeting. In In the Cold, Cold Night (2), while speaking to Fiona, Marisol mentions that she better get Mo off of the Ferris Wheel before he throws up the four candy apples he ate. Season 12 In Gives You Hell (1), Marisol and Mo are sitting next to one another at the student council meeting, and she is the one to tell him that Katie and Drew broke up when his comment prompts Katie to start crying, Later, Marisol and Mo double date with Katie and Jake when Marisol sets Katie up. To leave them alone, Marisol offers Mo a make out session in another room. In Got Your Money (1), Marisol and Fiona plan to have a dance, so that their respective others (Mo and Imogen) could have a gig for their band WhisperHug. In Got Your Money (2), Marisol threatens to send Mo after Zig if he doesn't pay her back $50 within 24 hours. Later at the dance, Marisol is backstage with Mo before WhisperHug performs on stage. In Say It Ain't So (1), Mo and Marisol are sitting next to one another working on essays for college in the library before Katie and Jake enter. In Say It Ain't So (2), they are seen getting lunch in the cafeteria and watch as Campbell snaps at Maya. In Never Ever (1), Katie confesses to Marisol that she is in love with Jake, and Marisol is excited at the idea that they could double date together because Jake and Mo are also friends. In Physics class, Marisol partners up with Mo to work on their project. Later, Mo and Marisol walk onto the play stage laughing about Imogen's father who is outside in his pajamas. In Never Ever (2), Marisol shows Mo a picture of Imogen and her father that she took. The two laugh over the picture, as they think he is crazy, and Marisol says, "Like father like daughter," before Imogen smacks Marisol with a textbook. Mo defends his girlfriend's actions to the teacher and Marisol is impressed. In Doll Parts (1), Marisol plans to go on a couple's cruise with Mo and Katie and Jake. Marisol becomes suspicious when Mo doesn't want Marisol to fill out his health form, opposed to Jake, who was fine with Katie filling out his health form. Marisol tries to figure out what is wrong with Mo, but he acts completely out of it. When Mo leaves to go to the bathroom, Marisol goes through his bag and finds needles in them. She leaves their date without talking to him, or giving him a chance to explain, as she is convinced that he is doing drugs. In Doll Parts (2), Marisol decides to organize an intervention for Mo, under the impression that he has a drug addiction. She even recommends to him the same rehabilitation facility that Katie was treated at. However, Mo decides to hide his embarrassment of Marisol's accusation by sarcastically shouting that "He loves drugs. Drugs are the bomb!", and then walks away from her. Concerned, Marisol approaches Jake about Mo's drug addiction to which Jake also responds his own sarcastic humor before ultimately revealing to her that Mo is, in fact, a diabetic and the needles that he uses are insulin shots. Marisol is even more hurt as she suddenly feels as though her own boyfriend couldn't trust her enough to tell her. Later on, she confronts Mo at the Dot and lets her know how upset she is with him. Luckily, Mo is able to make it up to her at school the next day by apologizing for keeping his diabetes a secret. Marisol, in return, apologizes for overreacting to the situation and assuming that he was a drug addict. From there, they exchange "I love you's" and kiss each other. They make plans for their trip to Mexico under the condition that Mo wears a safety band. In the possible event that Mo falls ill, Marisol says that she needs to know how to help him. In Tonight, Tonight, Mo mentions that his reward for passing his exams his Mexico and Marisol in a mini bikini. In Degrassi: Las Vegas, Mo puts his arm around Marisol at the airport when he reveals to everyone that there aren't any planes going in and out of Mexico because of hurricanes. Marisol suggests that they go to Paris, but Mo responds that they'd need more money. Katie suggests that they go to Las Vegas, and after some convincing, the group agrees to go. Mo and Marisol are sitting next to one another on the plane, and Drew approaches them, asking if Katie isn't on the plane, trying to make sure Bianca wouldn't see her. Marisol says she is in the washroom, and Mo smiles in amusement at Drew's dismay. In the hotel room, Marisol teases Mo about his love for small things, and Mo says that no one likes his silky, smooth skin more than her. Later, Marisol, Mo, Katie, and Jake all had plans to go out together, but Katie pretends to be sick so that she could hang out with Darrin Howe, so that he would give her $20,000. Drew approaches them, asking if they had seen Bianca and comments he wants to stop the wedding, and Marisol excitedly exclaims that Mo owes her $5, revealing they had bet on if Bianca and Drew would get married. Even later that day, Marisol and Mo attend Drew's wedding, and they silently watch as Katie and Jake begin to fight and break up before the service. When Drew tries to win back Bianca by singing to her, Marisol and Mo play musical instruments in the background to his song. On the way back home, Marisol sits with Katie instead of Mo. In Bitter Sweet Symphony (1), Marisol and Mo both sort students into different teams for Spirit Week. They can be seen talking together in the background. In Bitter Sweet Symphony (2), Mo and Marisol both discuss the cancellation of Spirit Week and Campbell Saunders's death with Fiona, Becky, Connor, Jenna, and Alli. They both are later standing next to each other at Campbell's candlelight vigil. Marisol also gets slightly annoyed when Mo makes the situation seem awkward. In Ray of Light (1), Eli asks Mo the craziest thing he has ever done, and Mo tells him that one time him and Marisol snuck into Home-Ec to make out. While Katie and Marisol are in class, Marisol tells Katie that she was crying for hours on the phone to Mo the previous night because Jake and Katie's break up messed up their group dynamic. Later, Mo, Jake, Marisol, and Katie have lunch together for the first time together since Jake and Katie's break up. Mo calls Katie a ho, and Marisol yells at him. Later, Marisol and Mo can be seen on the yearbook video cheering for the Ice Hounds. When Mo figures out about the secret party, he is about to text Marisol, saying that she would love it, but Eli decides to make it a boys' night out. In Ray of Light (2), Mo, Marisol, Katie, and Jake impatiently wait for the PTA's announcement over if they would re-open the garden or not. Katie decides to take action into her own hands and begins tearing off the boards herself, with Marisol, Mo, and Jake joining in. Principal Simpson finds them and yells at them to stop, saying that the PTA decided to re-open the garden, but he gives them all detention. They are later seen in the video yearbook talking about the Ice Hounds, WhisperHug, and are shown hugging. In The Time of My Life, Mo wants to be thrilled about going to prom with Marisol, but is worried that his friendship with Jake will end after graduation. Mo tells Marisol how he feels and Marisol tells him to lock down a bromance with Jake. Marisol doesn't want Mo to be sad during prom and pays Jake to come so Mo will be happy.Mo later finds out that Marisol paid Jake to come to prom, Mo gets drunk and misses their song, that Marisol requested. He then throws up on Marisol's shoes. Realizing he was wrong, he finds a way to make it up to her. Mo serenades Marisol during graduation, singing their song "The Time Of My Life" along with the graduating class. Mo and Marisol make up and she tells him to tell Jake how he feels. Mo tells Jake that he wants their friendship to last forever, and Jake agrees, as Katie and Marisol swoon. They toss their caps in the air with Jake and Katie. Timeline *Start Up: Smash Into You (2) (1141) Trivia *Prior to their relationship, Mo and Marisol were rivals in the school presidential election along with Katie Matlin, to whom they both ultimately lost. *Mo and Marisol are best friends with Jake Martin and Katie Matlin, another couple. *Marisol was Mo's first girlfriend. *They were seen in the Season 12 opening credits together. *They are the only couple in Season 11 to succeed into Season 12 and not break up once. *Their first kiss was in Smash Into You (2). *They are the longest lasting couple (excluding some of the adult couples) in the series to stay together without a single break-up in between. *"The Time of My Life" from the Dirty Dancing album is Marisol and Mo's song. *They both graduated in the Class of 2013. *This couple is "endgame". *They were both members of the Degrassi Student Council. Quotes *Marisol: "C'mon, Mo. There's a make out sesh with your name on it." - Gives You Hell (1) *Marisol: "Thanks for coming." Mo: "What's with the door locking? Wait, is this sexy time?" - Doll Parts (2) *Marisol: "Mo has diabetes?" Jake: "Yeah." Marisol: "Okay, that's so much worse." Jake: "Diabetes is worse than crack?" Marisol: "Yeah, because it means my boyfriend doesn't trust me." - Doll Parts (2) *Marisol: "I thought you were the one person who took me seriously." - Doll Parts (2) *Mo: "I'm sorry I wasn't honest with you about my diabetes." Marisol: "Because you didn't think I could handle it or something?" Mo: "Of course you could, you're practically perfect." - Doll Parts (2) *Marisol: "Maybe because I love you." Mo: "I love you, too." - Doll Parts (2) *Mo: "Nailed my last exam! My reward: Mexico, Marisol, mini bikini." - Tonight, Tonight *Mo: "Jackpot! Tiny soaps, tiny body scrubs, this is going to be sick!" Marisol: "Oh, the smallest things amuse you." Mo: "Whatever, lady. No one likes my silky, smooth skin more than you." - Degrassi: Las Vegas *Mo: "I never had a crush on you because I thought I never had a chance." -''' Smash Into You (2) ''' *"Wait! I don't love strippers!" - Mo to Marisol Gallery The_magic_song.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-04-21-17h09m09s146.png 443df.png Presenting_Marimo.jpg 64564d.jpg 4564d.jpg 4564dc.jpg 564f.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-04-29-16h47m39s147.png Vlcsnap-2012-04-29-16h47m35s109.png Vlcsnap-2012-04-29-16h47m32s86.png Vlcsnap-2012-04-29-16h45m33s182.png 3543d.jpg 3242s.jpg 3ee.jpg 34534e.jpg 76565.jpg 36765.jpg 6756e.jpg Aww Mar.jpg 4645f.jpg degrassi-1143-marisol-mo-625.jpg degrassi-1142-mo-marisol-625.jpg 54f.jpg|Them in Intro! 45554fg.jpg Degrassi-Ep.-3-Preview-Clip.jpg 765tf.jpg 8789jj.jpg 5654tef.jpg kjklj.jpg 709jk.jpg rtytryrt.jpg 464ghfh.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-05-08-14h56m17s121.jpg ZigMarisol.jpg frrtrtyt.jpg ertetee.jpg 7777h.jpg Degrassi.S11E41.jpg Presenting Marimo.jpg Doll parts photo 1.jpg Dg122223-11.jpg Yui67.jpg Tuytyu.jpg 9yoiu.png 89uoi.png 79yhuio.png uyuoiuio.png 44-1.jpg Hkyui.jpg Hky7.jpg Dge45.jpg Dfge5.jpg 40-4.jpg 878jhhj.png 7u8uio.png 87uoi.png 7666b.png 8888j.png 8uiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.png 89uiuo.png 878hhhh.png 7hhhj.png hgff.png gyuj.png uyuuyyu.png 98iu.png 999jjj.png yugyuhjd.png hhhhd.png 222d.png uuyudee.png qww1.png Sdkfj.jpg Sdfmjsf.jpg Kldfl;.jpg 98890ui.png 8oi.png 98uioddd.png 890uio.png 89ujjji.png 78uiojj.png 890uiiouii.png 89uiojjjjhg.png uiyuiy7uihjk.png 708y9uiiio.png 897uuio.png 99jjhg.png 8u8ui.png 8uij.png 8789uioiu.png photo (18).PNG 4543dfeee.png|Marisol and Mo talking in the background. 789uiojjj.png 879yhoiu.png 8iuou.png Degrassi-Episode-1234-Image-4.jpg 45t4t.png 5trtet.png 5656rtg.png Idsjhnuijrkgfdhbcukyjdfv.jpg 57678908jk.png 87yuiu.png 78yuixxx.png 578yui.png 7868yui.png 78uioyut.png ThCANCD4LF.jpg momarisolol.jpg Marimo.jpg 544tre.png 65trg.png 56ytrg.png 76y5trg.png Oipoi-.jpg 45rew.png 87uytr.png 45tree.png 4t5y4rte.png Rewf.png 45terwt.png Realmarimo.jpg 185px-Degrassi-smash-into-you-part-2-picture-3.jpg 185px-Degrassi-smash-into-you-part-2-picture-9.jpg Derrrrrrrr.PNG Faaaa.PNG Usababay.PNG YAAAAAAAAY!.jpg 433x.png Dg120506-12.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Relationships Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts